Not Such A Bad Valentine's Day
by ValleyOfDeath
Summary: Kiddo has a bad day. Can a certain blonde-haired meister turn it around? KiMa Slight AU.


It's Valentine's Day, and the people of Death City are returning home, arm in arm with their dates. Everyone was happy, with contented smiles as the day came to a close. Except for two people. As they walked past, they paid no mind to one of these, though they would normally be concerned. After all, it was odd to see the son of Lord Death in such a melancholy mood. Of course, everyone was used to his indifferent behavior, but this was different. Kiddo had flowers, but they hung carelessly at his side, grasped in his hand. He had no chocolates, one would find them in a trash can several blocks back.

Maka Albarn was in much the same state. She was heading in the same direction, from a similar problem. Both were heading for a bus stop located near where both of them were supposed to be. Well, if their dates hadn't crushed them. Both had showed up, expecting to have a good time like the rest of the city. Instead they saw their dates with other people, before being told that they had been meaning to break it off with them. They both approached the same bus stop and sat on the bench, waiting. After a while, their eyes met. They had never previously met, but both had heard of each other.

"Hi. You're Miss Albarn, correct?" Death the Kid asked. He had heard of her, of course. She was supposed to be a very bright student. She was the youngest meister to turn her weapon into a Death Scythe, only thirteen. She was strong, he had heard, and brave and smart. And cute, which he had to admit, that part of the rumor was not wrong. Above her school uniform she wore a black trench coat and she had green eyes and ash blonde hair.

"Yes, that's me. You're Shinigami-sama's son, Death The Kid, right?" She had also heard tale of The Kid's talent. About his strength, with him and his two weapon partners, he was unbeatable. The girls had also said that he was handsome, and they were right. He wore a black business suit with white rectangles placed upon it in a symmetrical fashion. The only things marring his symmetry, other than his the white lines in his hair, was a cowlick on the right side of his head, but she, knowing about his OCD, decided not to mention it.

"So, going to meet your Valentine?" Kid asked. Maka frowned, which Kid quickly responded to. "Sorry. I guess it was a bad day for you?" Maka sighed. He was right, it was a bad day. She had been going to see Soul earlier, but when she got there he was with another girl. When she asked what was going on, he responded that she should know he had called things off with her. When she said she didn't, he quickly told her and went back to his girl.

"Yeah. But I bet it was a perfect day for you, I mean any girl would consider herself lucky to be with you." When she noticed Kid's small signs of discomfort, she added, tentatively. "Wouldn't she?" She didn't know that he had been in a similar situation. He had been bringing chocolates and flowers to Liz, who he had been wanting to be his Valentine. But when he saw how she greeted the guy that came before him, it was clear she had chosen someone else. So he simply turned around and chucked the chocolates in the nearest waste bin.

"Apparently not." After he responded, they both grew silent. Maka squirmed in her seat a bit at the awkwardness of the situation, and her hand, going to fall down to her side, fell onto the Shinigami's hand, which he had put down as he looked for the bus. Now both looked at each other and quickly moved their hands, a blush rising in both of their cheeks, though Kid's was less prominent. When the bus arrived, both boarded, and in the cramped space they found themselves herded to the same seat. They seemed to look everywhere, making eye contact a few times.

Maka didn't know what was wrong with her. It was just a small mishap, her touching his hand. It didn't mean anything... did it? Kid was having much the same thoughts. Just because her hand fell on his didn't mean it was intentional, nor did it mean anything significant. It was just a coincidence... wasn't it? He reasoned, why would both of them experience the same thing, on Valentine's Day, and end up on the same bus, in the same seat no less?

As Kiddo sat back to ponder this, he stretched, his arms carelessly falling. the right one fell without a problem. But his left arm rested around... he turned and looked and sure enough, his arm was around Maka's neck, and the girl was blushing a deep red. Kid developed a blush of his own and recoiled his arm.

"Sorry." He said as he dropped his hand once more, this time watching it fall out of the corner of his eye. Maka was still blushing heavily, she had been reading a book when she felt the Shinigami's arm around her neck. She had not registered it completely, ready to cuddle up to the boy before her mind clicked and she realized what she was thinking and about to do.

"I-it's alright..." She burried her nose in the book, trying to hide her blush, rather poorly. But as she stared into her book, she got a bit drowsy...

When she came to she noticed that she had laid her head on the shoulder of the person riding next to her. When she came far enough out of sleep she blushed and quickly sat up. Kiddo shifted a bit in his seat, but his face was nuetral and she looked at him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to..." She let the sentence trail off as she righted herself and tried to stop blushing. Kiddo smirked a bit at her attempts and watched her out of the corner of his eye, despite himself. Soon the bus halted at her stop and she got off, and he watched her walk away. When she was out of sight the driver started up the engine again. He yawned and stretch, his hand falling onto something harder than the seats.

"What?" He looked down to see the book Maka had been reading. He picked it up and looked at the cover. It was about a series called Ranger's Apprentice. His eyes scanned the cover and he recognized book six, the Siege of Macindaw. That was a good one. He had loved reading it, a bit of a bookworm himself. He snapped out of his remembrance and grabbed the book. "Driver!"

Maka walked on, unaware that the book was missing only because of her thoughts. She thought over all that had happened from the bus stop to the next. Even with the awkward moments, she had taken a liking to Kiddo. She wondered if she would ever see him again, maybe around the city? Nah, not likely. She shrugged, guessing that she just couldn't help it. She was approaching the door to her own house when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Maka!" She turned at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Kid running to her. When he reached her, he had the book held out, a little short of breath from the run. "You left this on the bus." He told her. Maka blinked. She hadn't even realized it was gone. She accepted the book graciously and smiled at Kid.

"Thanks. I didn't even realize it was missing." She said to him, holding the book to her hip before looking at him. Kid caught his breath before gesturing towards the book.

"That's a good series. You have good taste in books." He said. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I really like it so far. I can't wait to read the rest." She replied. They both fell silent, an awkward moment falling between them. Kid tried to put his hands in his pocket and realized he still had something in his hands. He turned to Maka, who had started walking away. Well, they may both may have gotten dumped, but that didn't mean today didn't have to be so bad...

"Maka..." He said to her. She turned and looked at him, only to see him holding out the flowers that had been for Liz.

"Flowers?" She asked, realizing what that meant.

"Yeah. I was going to give them to Liz when I got to her house today..." Maka knew about the boy's supposed love for her. "I think they're better spent with you though." He said, holding them out.

"Be my Valentine?" He asked, smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She accepted the flowers and approached her sudden Valentine.

"Of course." She said before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. Right after this, she tore up into her house and shut the door behind her. Kid stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking away, anybody else noticing a pleased smile on his face and a small spring in his step as he walked to his house.

'Not such a bad Valentine's Day after all.' He thought.


End file.
